Fever Desu!
by Summer Mint
Summary: my first fict Hetalia... Prussia pingsan dan di temukan Chibitalia dan Hungary Apa yg harus mereka lakukan? apa musti di lempar ke got? just kiding RnR pliz!
1. Chapter 1

yahoooooooo! Tika datang untuk ngebuat(dinamit)fict Hetalia pertama! (penonton langsung bubar jalan)

Karna lagi suka2nya pairingnya Hungary x Prussia yaaa...kubikin aja...ini mirip ma ide fict Royai keduaku sih...tapi ngg kesampaian, karna jujur ceritanya ribet dan ngg nyambung :P

Disclamire: Hidekaz-sensei! mohon doa(?) nya *digiles*

Summary: my first pairing fict hetalia...just enjoy :D warning: ngg pake nama asli, gaje, OOC, garing, kocak, ngg nyambung

aku mulai membaca! (gw mulai ngetik)

* * *

Akhir liburan season* yang menyenangkan bagi pelayan-pelayan mansion Austria, matahari hangat menyinari ibukota Austria. Udara hangat bercampur sejuk yang khas di kota ini.

"Hungary-san, kenapa hari ini kita belanja banyak sekali desu?" tanya Chibitalia sambil mengangkat kantong belanjaannya

"Eh? karena hari ini Austria-san akan pulang dari peperangan, kita harus menyambutnya bukan?"  
"Benarkah desu? semoga Austria-san bisa pulang dengan selamat ya!"

Kata-kata Italy sedikit mengguncang hati Hungary  
Selamat...iya...belum ada kepastian dia bisa pulang dengan selamat..  
Selama Austria pergi, hati kecilnya terus bertanya-tanya

"Apa dia akan pulang dengan selamat? apa dia terluka? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Hungary-san?"

"I..iya? Pasti..Austria-san bisa pulang dengan selamat! Karena dia kan kuat!" jawab Hungary optimis

"Iyaaaaaa!"

Melihat muka ceria Italy, Hungary hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdoa agar dia pulang dengan selamat

Perjalanan pulang mereka lalui dengan candaan Chibitalia dan harapan-harapan mereka tentang Austria  
Dijalan mereka pulang melewati taman, Hungary melihat laki-laki yang familiar di matanya

"Tunggu dulu..rambut abu-abu itu...PRUSSIA!"  
"Prussia-san!" sambut Chibitalia

Saat Italy ingin menyentuh kepala Prussia, dia sudah jatuh dalam keadaan pingsan  
"Prussia!"

"Prussia-san!"

"Prussia, bertahan...ba..badannya pansa sekali!"

"Bagaimana ini, desu?" tanya Chibitalia khawatir

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dulu ke mansion!" kata Hungary sambil memopong Prussia "Belanjaannya tolong di bawa, Ita-chan!"

"APA? sebanyak ini desu? O.O"  
"Udaaaaaahh jangan banyak tanya, Ita-chan"

*sweat drop*

'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w'

// Austria's Mansion, desu//  
"Ita-chan, tolong bawakan kompres dan termometer, aku akan mengelap keringatnya!"

"Ba..baik, desu!"  
Saat Hungary membuka kancing atas kemeja Prussia ia teringat hal yang ia tidak pernah lihat...

"nnnggg..Ita-chan.."

"desu?"

"Kamu...tolong lap dan ganti kemeja Prussia, biar aku yang ambil termometer"

"Iya?"

Huufffhh..syukurlah aku ingat hal itu...  
(perhatian: mengelap keringat Prussia=membuka kemejanya=*pasti tau kan XDDDD!*)

'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w'

"40,3 derajat celcius! Demamnya ini abnormal!"

"Apa dia kena flu burung? --PLAAAAAAAAAAKKK--"

"Atau flu ba--PLAAAAAAAAKKK--"  
setelah itu tebak-tabakan penyakit mulai panu(?), asma(?) dkk dimulai...

"Atau, demam musim panas yang sedang mewabah disini?"

"Bisa jadi, desu!"

"Ini bisa sedikit gawat bila dibiarkan, karena beberapa jam lagi Austria-san akan pulang, dan dia masih

ada disini, itu bisa gawat..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, desu?"

"Ita-chan, tolong belikan obat demam di toko ujung kota, kau bisakan?"

"Iya, desu!"

"Tokonya ada di Central Street 2, ada di sebelah toko buku tua" kata Hungary sambil memberi uang  
"Baik!"

di perjalanan..Italy...

"tadi tokonya di jalan mana desu?"  
(author says : ingatan Italy hanya berguna 3 detik)

bagaimana kelanjutanya? apa Prussia akan baik2 saja? dan apa Italy bakal nyasar di toko pasta(lagi!)

*season : musim panas terbaik antara bulan Mei sampai Agustus

omake:  
Italy: Hungary-san!  
Hungary: obatnya sudah ketemu?  
Italy: Ini, desu!  
(ternyata yang di beli pasta dengan tempat seperti botol)  
Italy: maaaaaaaaaaaaaf desu! TT^TT *lari*  
Hungary: *ngejar Italy sambil ketawa setan*  
Prussia:*masih setengah pingsan, tapi sweat drop =w=V"

Note before ending:

Huhehehehehe…ini fict Hetalia pertamaku, desu! w

Awalnya aku cuman aktif di FFn Full Metal Alchemist…tapi akhirnya nonggol di sini XDD

Makanya R n'R ya, desu?

Tika Elric7

Peace n' Always Anime


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamire: Hidekz-sensei punya Hetalia

Warning: OOC, ngg pake nama asli, norak, aneh, abal, ada POV

'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w' 'w'

"Ita-chan lama sekali... " kata Hungary khawatir 

Ia melihat lekat-lekat laki-laki yang sedang tidur dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal  
Kalau diingat-ingat...ia masih bingung...kenapa ia bisa menolong musuh atasannya ini...  
Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri memapah tubuhnya...  
Kakinya refleks berjalan tegap menuju mansion ini....

"Keringatnya banyak sekali, harus aku la..."  
BLUSSSSSHH  
Mukanya seketika memerah 

Tenang...tenang...kamu ini fujoshi....kamu pasti bisa. kata hati Hungary, tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang

Akhirnya, Hungary memeberanikan diri mencoba membuka kemeja Prussia, tapi dengan mata tertutup (nah lho! gmana caranya?) 

Saat ia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, ia merasa ada yang menarik keras tangannya  
"Ughh...si..a..PAAA!"  
BRUUUUUKK 

Jatulah Hungary di atas Prussia yang sedang tertidur 

Tanpa sadar, mukanya sangat dekat dengan muka Prussia  
"na..na...na..na..na..na...na.." gagap Hungary dengan muka semerah tomat  
dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil barang keramatnya

(harap tunggu sebentar ' w ' )

"Tada ima, Hungary-sa KYAAAAAAAAAAA! apa yang terjadi pada Prussia-san!" ia kaget saat melihat kepala Prussia dengan 2 benjol besar

"Ko..koari...Ita-chan...aku hanya memberi pelajaran padanya sedikit" jawab Hungary dengan muka merah padam dan nafas tersenggal-senggal

Mata Italy tertuju pada fry-pan yang terjatug di sebelah tempat tidur  
"Pakai frying-pan lagi?" tanyanya dalam hati  
"Nah, kalau begitu, mana obat yang tadi kau beli?" tanya Hungary  
"I..ini desu!"

(Setelah obatnya diminum desu ' w ' )

"Seharusnya obatnya bekerja setelah 1 sampai 2 jam dari pemakaian obat" kata Hungary sambil membaca kemasan obat 

"Seperti obatnya bekerja desu" kata Italy sambil menyentuh kening Prussia  
"Benarkah? syukurlah..." jawab Hungary lega 

"Kalau begitu, Hungary-san sebaiknya istirahat dulu desu. Akan ku buatkan teh desu" 

"Iya, terima kasih Ita-chan."

KRIEET  
BLAM!

Hungary yang tinggal berdua dengan Prussia yang tertidur, melihat lekat-lekat temannya ini.  
Matanya yang merah keunguan  
Rambutnya yang abu-abu silver...  
Seperti memebuka lembar nostalgia mereka dahulu

Ia membelai rambut abu-abunya yang halus  
Tercium bau shampoo khas Prussia...Jadi begini aroma sampo anak laki-laki, Tanya hati Hungary  
Walaupun dia masih menyimpan rasa malu, kini ia bisa sedikit tersenyum melihat muka Prussia yang tertidur.  
Saat asyik menatap temannya lamanya itu, bel mansion mereka berbunyi

TING TONG 

"Hungary, Italy, ini aku, Austria"  
"AUSTRIAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" teriak Hungary sedikit histeris 

"A..ada apa Hungary-san!" 

"Bukannya apa-apa...Austria-san sudah pulang! Ita-chan..kamu bukakan pintu untuknya, bermukalah normal, layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa" 

"A..aye ma'am!"

Hungary tidak kehilangan akal untuk tidak dicurigai atasannya itu. Segera dia meangkat Prussia dan melemparnya ke lemari. 

Refleks, dia ikut masuk ke lemari tersebut

"A..apaan-apaan sih Hungary!" tanya Prussia dengan nada jengkel  
"Ssssssstt...diam, kau bisa ketahuan!"  
"Hah!"

//Di luar Lemari, Ita-chan..// 

"Lho? mana Hungary?"  
"Ehhh...d..dia sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam"  
"Oh, kalau begitu buatkan aku teh"  
"Baik!"

//Di dalam Lemari, Prussia...// 

"Jadi, aku pingsan di taman, karena demam, aku diangkut kesini, dan saat Austria datang, aku malah di lempar kesini?" 

"Iya, harusnya kau berterima--" kata-kata Hungary terpotong karena, sekarang muka mereka berdua dekat sekali!

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG  
Hungary's POV: Duuhh...bagaimana ini...mukanya dekat sekali...jantungku... 

Prussia's POV : Hungary kenapa sih...kenapa mukanya jadi gugup begitu...tunggu....aku juga perasaan begini...

*Hening sebentar*

"Hungary..." 

"A..pa?"  
Prussia mengalungi lehernya dengan choker cross miliknya 

"I..ini..."  
"Ambil saja, aku masih punya satu lagi, yang di simpan di Ludwig" katanya sambil mengelus kepala Hungary 

"Te..terima kasih..."  
Tanpa sadar, Prussia yang melihat Hungary yang asik melihat chokernya, mendekatkan mukanya, sedikit mendongak, dan mencium bibir Hungary...

"na..na...na..na.." gagap Hungry saat ia sadar bibirnya telah dicium 

"Ssssssttt..." bisik Prussia sambil menempelkan telunjukanya ke bibir Hungary 

"Maaf...serta terima kasih...aku cuman mau bilang...*Ich Liebe Dich...Elizaveta Héderváry"  
Bola mata Hungary mengecil seketika dan muka sudah semerah tomat lagi 

"A..aku juga Ich Lie..."  
BRAAAAAAKKK 

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Hungary yang ada di paling depan pintu, mendorong pintunya dan...  
"Hungary-san! Prussia-san!" teriak kecil Italy

"Hungary!"

"Ah...Koari...Austria-san..." jawab Hungary dengan wajah sedikit malu 

"dan...Prussia...untuk apa kau kemari!" 

"Hoho...Roddie...AKU YANG AWESOME INI DATANG UNTUK BERTARUNG DENGANMU! "  
"Dasar cari gara-gara, AKAN KU LAYANI GIL!"  
BRAKK  
DUGG  
HIEEEEEE  
HUOOOO  
PRAKKK(?)  
MUOOOOOOO(?) 

Terjadilah sudah pertarungan antar sahabat (or emang musuh?) di mansion ini  
"Aus...Austria-san..."  
"desu nee..."

(setelah mereka puas bertarung) 

"Huh! kali ini kumaafkan, lain kali kalau kita bertemu, aku akan membunuhmu!" 

"Boleh saja, asal jagan sentuh mukaku yang awesome ini!HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Prussia setengah berlari kabur(jiah!) 

"HAH! dasar cari gara-gara!" geram Austria 

"A..anda baik-baik saja, Austria-san?" 

"Iya, kamu sendiri, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu padamu?" 

Muka sedikit memerah saat meningat saat di lemari tadi  
Ia tersenyum sambil berkata "Aku...tidak apa-apa..." 

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."  
Austria masuk lebih dulu ke mansion, meninggalkan Hungary  
Hungary melihat lagi choker yang di berikan Prussia...

Hatinya setengah gusar, bahagia, dan berdebar-debar... 

`` Hei....Tuhan..aku sudah punya orang yg paling kucintai...tapi kali ini...bolehkah...aku menyimpan...rasa suka ini...``

Fever Desu-FIN ~ ~ ~

Omake:  
Hungary(H): sebenarnya td siapa yg menarik tanganku?  
Author(A): Ah, maap, td aku salah tarik, mo narik gorden, malah ketarik kamu  
H: *KOL KOL KOL KOLO KOL KOL KOL KOL~ ~ `*  
A: HUAAAAAAA! maapkan aku Hungary!  
H: frying-pan tripel attack!  
A: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT^TT 

end?


End file.
